


Eye Chart

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Episode: s04e17 Heart of Gold, Episode: s07e04 Beauty, Eye Chart, Fate, Gen, Hope, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Lying in a hospital bed at his lowest point, Rumple receives hope and encouragement from an unlikely source.





	Eye Chart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Eye Chart Easter egg from the PS3 game The Last of Us: https://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/1h0sz4/the_last_of_us_easter_egg_eye_chart/
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

Rumple in New York City Hospital:

Version 1: Version 2:

Rumple in Hyperion Heights Hospital:

Version 1: Version 2: Version 3:


End file.
